Chasing Peril
by 968yfgto
Summary: Kieran Enko is a finder of trouble. Lyra Vaysee does everything she can to avoid it. That never works. All she ever wanted was a calm life as a Jedi, training under Master Jocasta Nu. All Kieran wanted was to see some lightsaber fights. But both their plans are meddled with when a mysterious planet called Kamino doesn't appear in the archives...and chaos ensues.
1. One-Kieran

**One - Kieran**

I held my breath and watched as Kenobi waved Anakin and Padme off.

They were heading back to Naboo. Ever since the assassination attempt on Senator Amidala, Skywalker had been tense. I suspect him and the Senator were closer than they'd like to admit.

As the transport closed, I heard Captain Typho and Kenobi exchange a couple of words.

"I do hope he doesn't try anything stupid," Obi-Wan sighed.

"I'd be more worried about her than him." Typho looked at Obi-Wan, a smile in his eye.

"I'd be worried about both," I sighed.

* * *

Kenobi stepped out of the transport.

I looked out the window, and I saw a grimy looking building labeled 'Dex's Diner' in front of us.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and followed him out.

As we walked in, a droid looked at us.

"Someone to see ya, honey!" It yelled. "Jedi by the looks of it." _Haha, I've been overshadowed by Kenobi. That's the norm, I guess!_

"Obi-Wan!" A voice gurgled. I glanced in the direction of the noise and saw a grubby Besalisk behind a counter.

"Hello, Dex," Obi-Wan said, smiling warmly.

 _So polite, you wouldn't believe he's such a badass._

"Take a seat, I'll be right with ya!" Dex waved.

Obi-Wan and I sat down, and the droid zoomed towards us.

"You wanna cup o' jawa juice?" It asked casually.

"Oh yes. Thank you," Obi-Wan accepted. I shook my head quickly.

I sat on the inside of the booth, squishing myself up against the window, watching floating transports whizzing in the sky.

"Old buddy!" Dex said.

Obi-Wan stood up and embraced the alien, laughing cheerfully. I saw one of the Besalisk's arms pull up his pants, and I winced. _I hope he's got what we're looking for._

Dex groaned as he pushed himself into the seat.

"So, old friend, what can I do for ya?" Dex coughed.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, before pulling the toxic dart out of his robes.

"You can tell me what this is," he showed the projectile to him. I watched as the alien's eyes lit with recognition.

"Well, whattaya know!" He said in awe. "I haven't seen one of these since I was prospectin' on Subterrel, beyond the Outer Rim!" Dex picked up the dart, examining it closely.

 _So the archives weren't accurate? Huh._

The droid waitress came with our drinks.

"Can you tell me where it came from?" Obi-Wan asked. "Thank you." He looked at the droid.

"This baby belongs to them cloners," Dex analyzed. "What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

 _Kamino?! I've been there its-_

"I wonder why it didn't show up in the analysis archives," Obi-Wan voiced my thoughts.

"It's these funny little cuts on the side that give it away," Dex pointed to the ridges in the dart. _For further reference, then._ "Those analysis droids only focus on _symbols._ I should think that you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom." The alien huffed.

"Well, if droids could think, there'd be none of us here, would there?" Obi-Wan joked, taking a swig of his drink.

I chuckled.

"Kamino. I'm not familiar with it. Is it part of the Republic?" Obi-Wan traced the cuts on the dart.

"No, no, it's beyond the Outer Rim, I'd say about 12 parsecs outside…"

"The Rishi Maze," I finished for him. "Should be easy to find, even for the archive droids."

Obi-Wan stared at me. "How'd you know?"

"Well," I scratched the back of my neck. "I was born on Rishi. Kamino was the only planet important enough in the Outer Rim."

"Well, she knows something!" Dex chortled. "Uh, these Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damn good ones, too."

"Cloners? Are they friendly?" Kenobi asked hesitantly.

"Oh, it depends," Dex bellowed.

"Depends on what, Dex?" Obi-Wan's smile became a little more forced. _So he isn't a perfect Jedi._

"On how good your manners are, how big your pocketbook is…"

I laughed aloud. "That's everyone."

* * *

I walked into the library with Obi-Wan.

I pulled out a sketchbook and started doodling while Obi-Wan stared at a marble bust on a stand.

"Are you channeling the Force or something?" I ask tiredly. "Because you look really stupid."

"I could say the same for you, Enko."

An old woman walked over and scrutinized Obi-Wan.

"Did you call for assistance?" She asked, her voice frail.

There was a girl behind her, with long brown hair and bright green eyes.

 _She looks like an entitled prick._

She glanced at me, and I scowled at her, before returning to my drawing.

"Yes, yes I did," Obi-Wan said quickly.

"Are you having a problem, Master Kenobi?" The woman smiled intensely.

"Yes, um, I'm looking for a planet called Kamino. It doesn't show up on the archive charts." Kenobi gestured towards a device.

"Kamino," the lady pronounced it slowly. "It's not a system I'm familiar with. Are you sure you have the right coordinates?"

"According to my information, it should appear in this quadrant here, just south of the Rishi Maze."

The lady pressed a couple buttons and the map zoomed in, revealing Rishi and a green hexagon around empty space.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the system you're looking for does not exist." She chided.

"Impossible. Perhaps the archives are incomplete."

The woman straightened. "If an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist." She walked away swiftly, the girl following her, and Obi-Wan put his head in his hands.

"Well, they sure are confident in their system. You shouldn't trust it. They couldn't find your saberdart, how do you know they could find a planet?" I stooped next to him.

"A small dart and an entire planet are two very different things," he said tiredly. _Well, if you're just gonna push my encouragement away…_ I packed up my sketchbook and took one last glance at the librarian and her green-eyed shadow.


	2. Two-Lyra

**Two - Lyra**

 **BIG DISCLAIMER LOOK HERE- I don't actually own Star Wars. Can you believe it? I only own the OCs and the sassy comebacks they spit out. -_- In reality, Lyra is one of my friends OC's, and she writes these chapters. So I only own Kieran. :)**

Today has been a long day, time seemed to slow down with each minute.

It was painstakingly normal as well. I went to the library, did all of my work, helping citizens and Jedi with the archives and organizing the shelves. As always.

But something had been on my mind. In my quarters, I collapsed on my bed. Something odd had happened today.

I never forget a face, let me credit myself on that. At the library around noon, we had a familiar face and a new one. Master Kenobi and a strange girl. She had sat right next to him as he scanned something and talked to the analysis droids. Then they had walked off and flew away.

 _This girl… Master Kenobi must trust her. Yet, the first time I've ever met her, I got an evil look from her._

I think back to what happened there. _She must hate me… and why?_ I sigh. _This is not going anywhere, it never was._ Reluctantly pulling myself up, I stroll to the door. _I could train some more with my Master…_ I walk towards the library and see her at her desk.

"Hello!" I say cheerfully. She looks up at me, her eyes jaded, but her smile bright. _Jocasta Nu. The Jedi Who Knows Everything._

"Lyra? I believe we trained yesterday…unless that is not what you came for?" she says looking at her planner.

"Oh, no! I did come here for some extra training, if you have the time?" I stretched my arms.

"Ah… you finally decided to come out of your prison decorated with a pethosk and some paintings?" she says and smirks.

"Hey… watch it." I say and she smiles bleakly.

"Alright. Come over here," she says and gets up. "Let's go to the training room, shall we?"

 _It's a big honor to be her apprentice. Apparently, she's very picky about who she educates. I'm grateful to have passed her test._

I nod. We walk towards the training room and find Ahsoka there.  
"Ahsoka, you're here?" I ask. She turns around and smiles when she sees us.

"Hey, Lyra! Hey Master Jocasta," she waved, turning off her twin sabers.  
"Oh, do you need this room? Do you want me to leave?" She asks and starts getting her stuff together.

"It's ok, you can train with Lyra," Master says. She nods dutifully and we get ready.  
"Alright. Let's get started. First, we will meditate a bit. I brought some rocks that you will lift as a warm-up." She says the things we always do. We nod. Ahsoka and I get on the chairs and cross our legs. I close my eyes and focus. I clear my mind and focus on the rock. Slowly, I feel them lifting. It's like I'm reaching out with my hands, lifting it up with some intangible strength.  
"Good." Master Jocasta says. I slowly drop them to the ground and open my eyes. Ahsoka did the same, though hers were significantly higher than mine. I supposed training under Skywalker had its perks.  
"Good. Now, let's move on." We started training, and it went on for hours. Ahsoka was without doubt much better than me, but I was doing better than usual.

"Okay, that was good. I think we're done." Master said and she piles the rocks into the corner of the room.

"I'm going to go back to my dorm. Bye Lyra, bye Master Jocasta." Ahsoka says. I wave at her. Master Jocasta stands there for a minute, and I get concerned.

"Master?" I ask.

"Lyra. Come with me to the library." She says.

"Yes, of course!" I say and get excited.  
"Hey… you've been to a library before, calm down." She says and smirks. I growl.

We head to the library and see Obi-Wan. We walk towards him, and I notice the new girl next to him. _Oh kriff._ Master Jocasta starts discussing something with him, and I glance at the girl. She scowls at me and goes back to her drawing. _Oh wow._ I overhear Master Kenobi saying something about a planet, and I look up at him.  
"Are you having a problem. Master Obi-Wan?" Jocasta asks smiling.  
"Ah… um… yes." he says. "I'm looking for a planet called Kamino, I can't seem to find it…" he says looking at the other planets, trying to find Kamino.

"Kamino…" Jocasta bends over, looking around for it.

"It should be about right here," He murmurs.

My Master pressed the buttons to look for it, but it wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to find the system you were looking for," Nu mutters.

"Impossible. Perhaps the archives are incomplete." He says. My master stiffens.

"If a system is not found on the records, then it does not exist," Master says, stiffening. She starts walking, and I follow her, feeling the gaze of the girl on me. I hear her talking behind my back. _What is she saying now?_ I overhear her saying something, and I did not like it.

"You shouldn't trust the archives…" I hear her say. I tense up. _Shouldn't trust the archives? Is she trying to make Obi-Wan not trust us?_ I suddenly stop without realizing it.  
"Lyra? Everything alright?" Master Jocasta says.  
"Ah! Yes, everything's fine." I say and start walking again. She stares at me a moment and then keeps walking. _What is with that girl…?_

 **A/N: The build-up is a little slow, I must admit. I promise it will get more intense soon, this is just developing the characters for now. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
